


Let's play

by mingod



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i hate student dorms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play

Jaehyo hadn’t expected such a quick reply when he posted an ad to sell his old console games in the student dorm Facebook group. From watching the trade online he knew anything could be exchanged there, from asking a fiver for a half-used pepper shaker to actually donating unused furniture for free – 800 students cramped under one address were a colourful bunch. But here it was, a knock on his door, after five mere minutes since he published his ad and answered to ‘Pyo Jihoon’ that he would be home all evening if he wanted to drop by today.  

“Jihoon, right? Come on in”, Jaehyo smiled having opened the door to a jumpy, baby-faced boy in flip-flops – he had heard the flapping coming towards his door even before the other had turned the corridor corner. Jihoon forced out a tiny “Hi” and half a smile and took one step in, making Jaehyo have to reach around him to close the door.

“You didn’t specify which games you were interested in so just come and have a look, they’re all in that box over there – you were the first one to come so everything on the list is still there.”    

“Okay.” Jihoon looked at him eyes wide, nodding a little and finally moving over to the box Jaehyo had placed on his desk. “You have some gems here, why are you selling these?” he asked after a minute or so of browsing, looking up at Jaehyo with those apparently perma-confused eyes again. Jaehyo wondered if he always looked so scared, or was it just him and his questionable fashion (a _very_ worn-out grey tank top and shorts - and by shorts I mean _short_ ). The other hadn’t given him any time to change into something more presentable though, and, who the fuck cared after all.

“My old console broke and I’m moving out soon so I need to get rid of them now… no time for emotional goodbyes”, he runs his hand by the edge of the box.

“Oh, I understand.” Jihoon glanced around the flat, only to turn his worried eyes back to him. “So you’re leaving soon?”

“Yeah, next week. So, are you taking any of these?”

“All. I’ll take them all.” Jihoon nodded solemnly and dug out his wallet from his back pocket.

“Are you sure? I’m sure I can find other people who can buy these off me, I find it hard to believe you wouldn’t have any of these already…”

“Yeah, but if there’s something I have I can always give it to my friends… those poor ones live in a shared apartment, you know, the ones in house 2, and only have like three games altogether… what kind of life is that?”      

“You’re right, that’s no life”, Jaehyo chuckled and arranged the cases to fit in the box, “Thank you so much!”

Jihoon pressed a wad of notes in his hand. “That should do, don’t you think?” Damn those puppy eyes again. Jaehyo started counting the money but stopped midway through;

“This is... way too much, I can’t charge you like this! Here, take these back, you’d get a bulk discount anyway.”

“No, seriously keep it!” Jihoon grinned, “Some of these would sell much higher separately, believe me!” He closed the box and took it from the desk flip-flopping his way to the door, Jaehyo looking after him and the money in his hand in disbelief. Just as he was stepping out, Jihoon stopped and turned around.

“You’re pretty, by the way.” His grin had faltered and the serious eyes were back in business. Jaehyo was even more confused than he had been.

“…What?”

“I said, you’re pretty. And if you have time from all the packing, you know, if you want, you could always come over at mine’s to play before you go?”

“ _What?_ ” Sure Jaehyo had been hit on before, no doubt, but this odd kid was a bit too straightforward for his taste.

“Your games”, Jihoon glanced at the box on his arms, “you said your console was broken.”

“Oh! Yes, oh my god, of course”, Jaehyo could feel his face flush red that instant, “uhm, yeah, why not? That’s so nice… of you to ask”, he finished the last words almost fading away.  

“Great!” Jihoon’s face lit up like a lighthouse. “I’ll be home most evenings, just come and knock on 328!”

Jihoon disappeared through the fire doors before Jaehyo got himself together to say goodbye. However, two days after he was behind 328 with a pack of beer (did Jihoon even drink beer? Don’t all college boys drink beer? He sure hoped so) and a nervous twitch in his foot. The door opened wide to reveal a smiling Jihoon.

“You came! Come in, let’s play..!”

Jaehyo smiled back.  


End file.
